A power system is disclosed in JP-A-2002-104001 which includes an electric motor for driving a left wheel and a right wheel of a vehicle, a transmission that is disposed on power transmission paths between the electric motor and the left wheel and the electric motor and the right wheel, and a differential gear system that distributes output power shifted by the transmission to the left wheel and the right wheel. This type of power system is provided in an electric motor vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, as a front wheel drive system or a rear wheel drive system, and it is important for appropriate power transmission how to support gears constituting the transmission. Also, it is desired that the power system is minimized.
However, no specific description is given in JP-A-2002-104001 with respect to the support of the gears constituting the transmission and the minimizing of the power system.